Bendy
"*creepy laughter*" Bendy's "Get ready to die!'' laugh Bendy, a specially defined mix of Darkness, Air, Monster, and Undead is a new voodoo doll core hero in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Darkness, Air, Monster, and Undead element, and he is set to be released in the Starter Pack of Imaginarium. His other counterpart is Mega Bendy. Bendy also has a vehicle of what he calls, Workshop Mischief. Background Personality Known by everyone ever as one of the most threatening heroes and Skylanders of all time, Bendy has gained tons of friends for his unique abilities, and he doesn't tell anyone this true fact about his past, a doll makers son was killed in a shooting, and then the doll maker made a doll of his sons favorite cartoon, Bendy's Funtime Show, and then somehow, the sons soul latched onto the doll. Bendy loves getting enemies into trouble, and he also loves getting his fellow Skylander friends out of trouble as well. When trouble is set afoot, you know who to get backup from. Biography After having the sons soul latched onto the doll, the young boy wandered endlessly in the woods and occasionally near the very well known arena, the Imaginarium. A few days later, the doll discovered that he had multiple incredible abilities. Then one day, a group of evil doers attempted to take the doll away for disturbing reasons left to be left alone. But, the doll pulled out a knife and said in the most grimmest voice ever, "LETS SEE HOW MANY KNIVES STICK OUT OF YOUR TORSO WHEN I'M DONE TOYING AROUND WITH YOU!". The enemies then left, and their bodies were never found since. Well it turns out that Lucas was standing there the whole time, and so he was absolutely amazed by his bravery. Lucas walked up to the doll and asked for his name and if he would like to join the Skylanders. The doll then said in a very enthusiastic voice, "Bendy", the doll said. And he also replied with a, ''Yes please!". Story T͜o̻̟͖͍͇̭͈ ̢í͈n͎̬̻̹̜ͅv҉̦͈̺̺̯o͈̯̭͓͇̮͖ḵ̶͍̼e̡͇ ̣̞͘t̝̥̰͓h̰̠͉eͅ h̯̮͔̩̯i̙̯̥̭̲͔̝v̼̼̻̙̤̮͠e-̞̝̘̮̬͍̪m̢ͅi͕͕͕͖̥̯̮n̨̦̬̪d̴͉ ̳̻͇͉ŗ͕̣ép͉̼͇̠r̻͉͘e̹̮s͘e̡̥̫̠ṉ̼̘͢ț̵͙i̷͈̱̰n̰̙͉̘͇͚g̣̮̖͓̹̞̦͡ ̬͍͎̖͔̲̯͜c̮̭̩ha͉͚ͅó̻̟͓̲̫ͅs̶̳͍̯̯̰.̗̲͈̞̪̩̹ ̼̤̫̮̜͈̞I͇͕n̶̜͓̮̯ͅv̖͎͓͓͝o̩ͅk̹͡i̪͈n̵̻̩͈g̼͚͔̹ ̝͇͓̪̖͉t̵͙̲͈͔̬h͚͙͜e̬̟̠̜̖ ̖̞̗̤̖̜̼͘f̧͚̭̟e̝̫̳̦͉e̦l͔i̞͙̹͓n̺̻g҉ ҉̰͖o҉͍͉f͠ c͉̩ha͏̬̦̫̘o̴̰̝s̵͍̻̫̹̖.̥̬̗̻͇̱͠ ̴͍͖̰W͈͕̖ͅi̵th̸̰͉̪̣͉͇ ͉͉̠͔̮̺o̹̪͟u̞͟ṭ̱͍̲̲̞ ̹̭̼̳̪o͎͖͕r̰̲̜̖͎͔d̦e͍͉̤͈̯͡r̻̗̭̬̖͚̺.̛͖̪̫͕ ̬T͕͕h̺̜̹e ̜̪̹͇̳̰N̠̯̰e̗̪͞z̰̬̮̙p̴͙e̡̘͉͖r҉̫̝͔̮ͅd̷̜̼͔i̜̤̹̥a̦̯̦͘n̮͚̱ ̪̗̫h͏̹̲̭i̥̘̼̳ͅͅv̴̲è̘͙̮̰̰-̝͙͘ͅm̳̙̤̱͍i͓͎͈ṉ̫̮̟͕̤͇d̘͖̝̞̜ ̜o̬͇̗̲f̬̲͝ ͏̱c̫̼ḫ̘̳̖̗a͏̲̖o͓̭̩̳̩s̻̩̠̠̞̮̦͠.҉̥̰̫̺̩̜̳ ̀Z̳̤a̝̱͕͝l̦̼̦̫̱ͅg͍̩̞̜͟o̙͕̪͚͉̻͉̕.̴̻̝ ̮̰̞͇̦H̖͇̱̝͖́e҉̳̟͉̤̪ ̥̟͍w͏̲̹̗h͎̰̟̺̖͝ͅo͉͚͔̜͢ ̻̙̖̙̯W͎̭͞a҉i̺̬̞̘͡t̀s͓̹ ̘̩̘̺B҉̯̥̣͈̺e̥͇̗͟hi̺̖̟̟n̗d̳̖̀ ̫̦̗̜͙T̵̥̟̭̜͓h͙̹̘̻̫e̘̻͖ ̖̮̻̺̪͝W̸͓̘̮̯̗̖a̰͎̳͓̹͜l̶l͖̻͔̹̱̗͝ͅ.̸̝̞͉̱ ̛̗̫ZA̖̠L͏̭̫͈͍G͙͉̼̭ͅO͖̞̞̳͓̲ͅ!̶͖ Gameplay Stats Bendy's stats are pretty normal. His strength, stealth, and speed numbers are just a little above average, due to his size and personality. However, Bendy's defense is ALMOST below average, because he is made of stuffing. But overall, his stats are going pretty smoothly. Abilities Bendy can have tons of upgrades, and they can be pretty cool. His default attacks either have him summoning demons on enemies, or just biting them until they bleed out. His demon summoning can be upgraded into turning HIMSELF into a demon, and his biting can be upgraded into a CHAOS bite, which does WAY more damage than his normal Mega Bite. His secondary attack is his knife, perks, and his trusty shotgun. Upgrades T͜o̻̟͖͍͇̭͈ ̢í͈n͎̬̻̹̜ͅv҉̦͈̺̺̯o͈̯̭͓͇̮͖ḵ̶͍̼e̡͇ ̣̞͘t̝̥̰͓h̰̠͉eͅ h̯̮͔̩̯i̙̯̥̭̲͔̝v̼̼̻̙̤̮͠e-̞̝̘̮̬͍̪m̢ͅi͕͕͕͖̥̯̮n̨̦̬̪d̴͉ ̳̻͇͉ŗ͕̣ép͉̼͇̠r̻͉͘e̹̮s͘e̡̥̫̠ṉ̼̘͢ț̵͙i̷͈̱̰n̰̙͉̘͇͚g̣̮̖͓̹̞̦͡ ̬͍͎̖͔̲̯͜c̮̭̩ha͉͚ͅó̻̟͓̲̫ͅs̶̳͍̯̯̰.̗̲͈̞̪̩̹ ̼̤̫̮̜͈̞I͇͕n̶̜͓̮̯ͅv̖͎͓͓͝o̩ͅk̹͡i̪͈n̵̻̩͈g̼͚͔̹ ̝͇͓̪̖͉t̵͙̲͈͔̬h͚͙͜e̬̟̠̜̖ ̖̞̗̤̖̜̼͘f̧͚̭̟e̝̫̳̦͉e̦l͔i̞͙̹͓n̺̻g҉ ҉̰͖o҉͍͉f͠ c͉̩ha͏̬̦̫̘o̴̰̝s̵͍̻̫̹̖.̥̬̗̻͇̱͠ ̴͍͖̰W͈͕̖ͅi̵th̸̰͉̪̣͉͇ ͉͉̠͔̮̺o̹̪͟u̞͟ṭ̱͍̲̲̞ ̹̭̼̳̪o͎͖͕r̰̲̜̖͎͔d̦e͍͉̤͈̯͡r̻̗̭̬̖͚̺.̛͖̪̫͕ ̬T͕͕h̺̜̹e ̜̪̹͇̳̰N̠̯̰e̗̪͞z̰̬̮̙p̴͙e̡̘͉͖r҉̫̝͔̮ͅd̷̜̼͔i̜̤̹̥a̦̯̦͘n̮͚̱ ̪̗̫h͏̹̲̭i̥̘̼̳ͅͅv̴̲è̘͙̮̰̰-̝͙͘ͅm̳̙̤̱͍i͓͎͈ṉ̫̮̟͕̤͇d̘͖̝̞̜ ̜o̬͇̗̲f̬̲͝ ͏̱c̫̼ḫ̘̳̖̗a͏̲̖o͓̭̩̳̩s̻̩̠̠̞̮̦͠.҉̥̰̫̺̩̜̳ ̀Z̳̤a̝̱͕͝l̦̼̦̫̱ͅg͍̩̞̜͟o̙͕̪͚͉̻͉̕.̴̻̝ ̮̰̞͇̦H̖͇̱̝͖́e҉̳̟͉̤̪ ̥̟͍w͏̲̹̗h͎̰̟̺̖͝ͅo͉͚͔̜͢ ̻̙̖̙̯W͎̭͞a҉i̺̬̞̘͡t̀s͓̹ ̘̩̘̺B҉̯̥̣͈̺e̥͇̗͟hi̺̖̟̟n̗d̳̖̀ ̫̦̗̜͙T̵̥̟̭̜͓h͙̹̘̻̫e̘̻͖ ̖̮̻̺̪͝W̸͓̘̮̯̗̖a̰͎̳͓̹͜l̶l͖̻͔̹̱̗͝ͅ.̸̝̞͉̱ ̛̗̫ZA̖̠L͏̭̫͈͍G͙͉̼̭ͅO͖̞̞̳͓̲ͅ!̶͖ Quotes Battle Cries * Hehehehe, I'm going to have fun with you. * Let's play! * Do you know dead I can make you right now? * C'mon gang! * Don't look behind you. * Try me, bucko. * Drop down into the endless void, suffer endlessly. * Can I AXE you a question? - when leveling up * I feel stabby. - when leveling up * I see all of my victims down there. - when using a bounce pad * Oh, great. - when using a bounce pad * Comin' through! - when opening gate * HAHAHA! - when opening gate * Woo-hoo! - when opening elemental gate * Look at all this.. - when unlocking a treasure chest * Ha! - when unlocking a treasure chest * Hopefully I get out of here in time. - when unlocking a treasure chest * Huh.. - when checking stats * Yes! - when checking stats * Hehe.. - when putting on a hat * Wow.. - when putting on a hat Media Quotes * Mark my words one day I'll turn your kneecaps into nothing but broken pieces of torture! * Look at this knife in my whirly, twirly hands. * You ain't getting away that easy! * Take that. * Yep, all of these guys are my friends! aNd iF anYoNE tRieS tO huRt thEm, I'LL CRACK EM' OPEN LIKE A PINATA! HAHAHAHAHA! * Don't get me dragged into this situation while these two are fighting! See Also Gallery Trivia * Although Bendy may not look like a Skylander, don't ever turn your back on him. * Bendy has the power to manipulate enemies into fighting other enemies. * Bendy is the most recent Skylander. * Bendy is GREAT friends with Blind Sight. References Acknowledgments Thanks to Amino Apps for original design of Bendy. Category:Guest Characters